


Erotica

by Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon/pseuds/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon





	Erotica

Chapter One

The sun was slowly setting over the trees, bathing the skies in hues of purple and dark blue. A young maiden enters the hot springs clearing and, going from tree to tree, lights all the lanterns bathing the area in both kinds of light. Slowly she removes her chemise shift and lets it fall. Not worrying about being seen, for this was her secret place, she stood at the edge of the spring spreading her arms wide letting the slight breeze run through her long dark hair. The wind ever so gently caressing her tight voluptuous breasts causing her rose colored nipples to darken, contract, harden, and come to full attention. She walked to the edge of the hot spring where there was a waterfall and kneeled down. She reached into the waterfall and, with cupped hands full of water, poured the glorious warn water down her breasts and stomach. She did this repeatedly, each time pouring the water lower and lower down her body till her hands reached her most private of places.  
The maiden did this most every night before entering the hot spring to bathe and pleasure herself. But, tonight was not like all the other nights for tonight a young man, who was just wondering through the forest, happened upon the maiden's private clearing. The young man was hidden away in a bundle of high bushes where he could watch without her noticing him. The young man stayed ever so quiet as he watched the maiden go through her nightly routine. As he saw her rubbing her breasts, first with water and then with the soap, his member grew hard. When he watched her clean her stomach and legs, her hands getting closer and closer to her private area, he got so hard he had to remove himself from his breeches or risk cutting off circulation to his most sensitive of areas. As he watches the maiden start to wash then pleasure her moist pussy, her hand moving up and down rubbing her clitoris and allowing her fingers to enter her ever so slightly, he moves his hand up and down his penis. He moves faster up and down as the maiden moves faster, increasing his speed and strength as she does. Eventually they reached their climax at the same time and came together. The maiden screamed in her ecstasy and the young man had to bite his lip until it was almost bloody to keep from screaming out and revealing his presence.  
The young man would go back to the clearing every night he was able to get away from the manor that lay in the heart of the woods. Each night he would watch her, gathering the courage to approach the young maiden and profess his love for her, watching her longer and longer trying to figure out where she lives so that he may approach her in a more appropriate setting. Through this desire he would try to follow the maiden discretely through the woods, but would always end up losing her not far from the clearing.  
It has been more than a month since the young man discovered the young maiden at the clearing for the hot springs and he was becoming desperate to meet her. During the nights when he was unable to escape from the manor he sits at a window in his bedroom looking at the moon and stars writing in his journal about the young maiden who had wholly captured his heart, he came upon the idea of writing a poem or a story about the maiden and his feelings for her to be left with a token of his affection in the clearing  for her to find the next night he would be able to get away. And so upon the full moon the maiden entered what she believed to be her secret place and discovered, on a rock near the waterfall, a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers and the most lovely story with a girl that matched her description. Looking around she could not find anyone, so wondering who could have left her such a wonderful present she continued with her nightly routine never knowing that the young man was so very near.

Chapter Two

During the month that the young maiden was being watched by the young man she could tell, on the nights when he was there, there was something different in the air tho she could not put her finger on what it was.


End file.
